Rheumatic fever may cause the inflow valve to the heart to become severely narrowed. At present, the severity of narrowing is assessed by placing small tubes inside the heart. Using a newly developed instrument that produces motion pictures of the heart, we have been able to directly measure the size of the opening of the inflow valve to the heart without discomfort or risk to the patient.